The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to data processing based on a user profile or attribute.
Social media are computer-mediated tools that allow people, companies, and other organizations to create, share, or exchange information, career interests, ideas, and pictures/videos in virtual communities and networks. Social media depend on mobile and web-based technologies to create highly interactive platforms through which individuals, communities, and organizations can share, co-create, discuss, and modify user-generated content. They introduce substantial and pervasive changes to communication between businesses, organizations, communities, and individuals.